The present disclosure relates to a data display technique, and more specifically, to a method and system for automatically aggregating display of related data, as well as the switch of the displayed data.
In the process of mass data analysis, specific data are compared to entries. For example, in the data table shown in FIG. 2, data of each month during a period from 1990 to 2008 is stored monthly. It might be a difficult task to compare data of 1990, 2001 and 2008 month by month. In such a case, at first data of January 1990 is retrieved and recorded. Then the data is scrolled through to data of January 2001, which is also recorded. Then that data is scrolled through to data of January 2008. By performing these operations data of January is obtained in these three years. Further, the operations must return to and continue with data of February 1990 iteratively to check month by month, which is not only time consuming but also difficult to intuitively display for the purpose of comparison.
A solution is provided in the background art in which data to be displayed is filtered with a data filtering function. However, such a function is generally applicable to specific tabular processing applications, and may not effectively filter data content such as text and program code. Further, filter keywords must be specified in advance for data filtering. For example, as to the table shown in FIG. 2, “January” must be specified as a keyword to filter the data entries in the table, to only display data entries containing the keyword “January” after filtering. After comparing data of January in various years, however, “February” must be specified as a keyword to filter the raw data again for display and so on, until 12 keywords (January to December) have been specified to compare and check data of each month of the three years.